


Meeting Hadrian Riddle

by ImVeryConfused



Series: Short Tear Jerkers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Child Abuse, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: Today was the day he had been dreading for a very long time; the day he met the Dark Lord. Today was also likely the day that he was going to die. He knew that he was being dressed up in fancy clothes and that his hair was being gelled back all to prepare him for when the hell he was about to go throughOrMeeting Hadrian Riddle exposes terrible truths about Draco's home life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Short Tear Jerkers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733341
Comments: 78
Kudos: 311





	1. Lucius' rage

**Author's Note:**

> TWO NEW STORIES IN A DAY!!! THIS IS A RECORD FOR ME
> 
> Please check out my new story  Severus' Secret  where Severus turns up to an order meeting with his children and chaos ensues.

“When we present you to the Dark Lord what will you do?" Narcissa asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

"I will bow and not rise until he tells me to do so." Draco repeated with dutifully. Despite his outward composure, Draco was anything but calm right now. 

Today was the day he had been dreading for a very long time; the day he met the Dark Lord. Today was also likely the day that he was going to die. He knew that he was being dressed up in fancy clothes and that his hair was being gelled back all to prepare him for when the hell he was about to go through. He could see the sorrow in his mother’s eyes whenever she got close enough. As she fixed his clothes once again, seeming to barely adjust anything at all, Draco could see it as very clearly. Though her ruby lips were upturned and smiling, pleased that her son was meeting her master, her eyes revealed a deep sadness, as if she were already mourning him.

"That's right Dragon. And how will you address him?" 

"I will address him as 'My Lord' unless he suggests otherwise." Draco answered robotically.

"Perfect Draco. I think we are ready now." Narcissa said fixing her blonde hair though Draco couldn't spot a single strand out of place. At that moment Lucius walked in sneering at them both, tapping his cane loudly on the ground. He ran his gaze over his family, assessing them.

"Narcissa undo another button." Lucius commanded indicating at his wife's lavender blouse which Draco thought was already plenty revealing enough. Without complaining, Narcissa took off another button, revealing more of her cleavage. Lucius merely huffed at Draco, but he didn’t comment as he turned, taking long strides to the fire place. He then grabbed a fist of Floo powder and threw it into the Floo shouting 'Slytherin Manor' as he did so. Draco and Narcissa were quick to follow him.

Just like his house, Slytherin Manor was gigantic, maybe even more so than Draco’s own. The Malfoy family immediately started walking to the meeting room, not wanting to keep the Dark Lord waiting. Draco steeled himself but it was difficult keeping his mask in place knowing that he was walking to his death. As soon as they enter the room, Draco's parents closed the door behind him and bowed lowly. Without even looking at forward to see the man, Draco followed his mother's lead and bowed.

"Luciussss. Narcisssssa" Draco heard a voice hiss sending waves of fear up his spine. Besides him he felt his parents stand out of their bow, but Draco was too scared to even look at the Dark Lord. "This is your son i presume." Draco heard and he knew that it was his cue to rise but he couldn’t find it in himself to stand up. Sweat built on his brow and he could feel himself shaking slight. He clenched his fist willing himself to stand straight but the fear of seeing the Dark Lord kept him in his bowed position until he felt a slight nudge on his back from his mother. He slowly forced himself to look up, torn between not wanting to look at the man and not wanting to keep him waiting.

When he finally made eye contact with the Dark Lord, could only wish that he had kept his eyes on the ground. The Dark Lord's deep red eyes were staring sharply into his own as if he could see right through him. Though man wasn't nearly as terrifying as Draco though he was going to be, as he looked like a normal wizard except from his eyes, Draco still couldn’t stop himself shaking.

"Come to me young Malfoy." He commanded stretching his arm out. Draco swallowed hard, willing his feet to move but was debilitated by fear.

'He's gonna kill me.' Repeated in Draco's head like a mantra, finding it hard to breath.

Soon Draco felt a rough hand on his back, shoving him forward. Shocked, Draco looked back to his parents and was met with a scowl from his father and a look of indifference from his mother. Pulling up all his courage not to cry, Draco took small steps towards the Dark Lord. When he finally got to the man, Draco couldn't stop the tears building up in his eyes. 

'Malfoys don't cry.' Draco thought harshly trying his best to swallow them down.

“What's your name child?" The Dark Lord asks.

"D-Draco Malfoy sir." He said politely, cursing his stutter.

"You may be wondering why we have summoned you here today." The Dark Lord said in a deep voice.

"Yes My Lord." 

"It has come to my attention," The Dark Lord said taking a small pause. Draco took a deep breath in and tried his best to prepare himself for what was sure to be an extremely painful death. "that you are the same age as my son Hadrian. I would like for you and him to be friends."

Draco eyes widened to an almost comical size as he gave The Dark Lord a perplexed look, certainly not befitting of a Malfoy. His mouth opened and shut, trying to let out words but failing drastically. This was the last thing he expected to come out of the Dark Lord's mouth.

“Of course Draco will be happy to befriend your son Hadrian My Lord.” Narcissa replied from behind Draco.

“Ssssilence Narcisssssa!” The Dark Lord hissed causing Narcissa to jump slightly. “Can your son not speak for himself?”

"Y-yes My Lord. I will not let you down." Draco promised whilst bowing lowly, relived that today wasn't going to be his last.

"Dismissed." The Dark Lord said giving Draco a quizzical look as the Malfoy's exited the room.

“Such a disgrace!” Lucius shouted backhanding Draco loudly sending him crashing down onto the carpet as soon as they arrived back on the Malfoy Mannor.

“Lucius leave him he’s ju-“Narcissa started, stepping forward to defend her son.

“SILENCE NARCISSA!” Lucius roared causing her to flinch. Draco’s eyes widened in fear and his legs began to move on their own slowly sliding him away from Lucius who begun to approach him menacingly. “He made a fool out of our family name in front of the Dark Lord so he deserves his punishment.”

“I’m sorry Father. I’ll do better next time.” Draco half-cried-half-screamed as he saw his father pulling his wand out of his robes, knowing what was about to happen. He feet shuffled faster, edging out of the room but he knew that his punishment was inevitable. 

“Oh, I know you will Draco.” Lucius said pointing his wand at his son.

“LUCIUS NO!” Narcissa wailed loudly throwing herself at him but that didn’t stop him.

“/Crucio/” Lucius muttered causing Draco to scream loudly, sprawled aon the ground with his body shaking with spasms of pain.

“Stop it.” Narcissa wailed with tears streaming down her face, on her knees grabbing at Lucius robes. “Leave him alone.”

Lucius paid no mind to her, merely grabbing her by the hair and tossing her aside onto the carpet. He held the curse for a few more minutes until Draco’s throat was so hoarse that he couldn’t scream anymore, and he grew bored. He then walked casually out of the room, as if he hadn’t just tortured his child, leaving him unconscious and his wife sobbing on the ground.


	2. Alex Ganea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets to know Hadrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! I've been posting a lot of other fanfiction.

It took Draco a while to pry his heavy eyelids apart. When he had finally managed to open his eyes, the light the bleeding in from the open blinds made him want to bury his head in the carpet and go back to sleep. However, as he began to shut his eyes, a blurry figure nearby gave him a shake causing him to flinch at the sudden movement. For a second he tenses up, believing it to be Lucius who somehow always had a reason to be angry with him however when he feels the person’s small hand, softly carding through his hair, he immediately knew it to be his mother.

"Draco drink this." She whispers, so as not to frighten him. He can vaguely make out the shape of a vial in front of him. He doesn’t spend any time inspecting the potion, trying to discover what it is, as soon as his mother presses the vial against his lips, Draco downs the potion. The taste the pepper up is foul though he has grown accustom to the it so he doesn't gag anymore.

The potion takes affect almost immediately and soon Draco can begin to make out shapes again. His mother is wearing a purple dress with her buxom breast mostly exposed. Around her neck was a silver necklace with the Malfoy crest on the hanging off it.

"Come on Draco, you must wake up now." Narcissa insists, shaking her son once again. The urgency in her tone instantly had Draco more alert.

Quickly looking up at her, Draco spotted a purple bruise on her cheek and anger began to brew in his belly.

"What happened to your face." Draco said in a raw, croaky voice though he already knew the answer.

"Its nothing see." She laughed taking her wand and flicking it at her cheek causing the bruise to disappear. As unharmed as Narcissa looked now, Draco could tell that it was just a glamour spell as Lucius would never allow either of them to use healing charms or potions. "Now you must get up quickly."

"How long was i out for?" Draco asks, still quiet disoriented from the spell.

"Just a day sweetheart but up must get up now!" She says with a sense of urgency, her eyes darting to the door, subtly informing Draco that Lucius was nearby  
As Draco stood, he could feel his robes stick to the floor slightly and there was wetness all around his legs and back. He instantly realised what had happened. Heat rushed to his face and his eyes blew wide in mortification as he realised that Narcissa also knew, though she didn’t seem to acknowledge his accident at all.

"S-sorry mother." Draco said completely red, his eyes down cast, expecting reprimand.

"Accidents happen Dragon." She said stroking his hair and reaching for her wand. Soon the wetness was gone and a pleasant, flowery send filled the room.

"Thanks mother." Draco said in almost a whisper, drinking the calming draught that his mum had just handed him. Soon Draco's Post-Cruciatus tremors had calmed.

He then realises that Narcissa hair is neatly pulled into a pony and she is wearing one of her expensive dresses that she wears around her snobby rich friends.

"Where are you going?" 

"The dark lod has summoned us. All of us." She said tightly, tremor her voice slightly betraying her cool façade.

Draco audible gulps but he soon firmly places on his Malfoy mask of indifference. "I must get ready then." He then rushes towards the bathroom to get ready though after his first step, he is hit with a wave of nausea. 

“Slow down Draco. Give the potion time to work.” Narcissa scolds gently.

Draco stop for a minute as the room begins to spin around him. Steeling himself, he swallows revulsion down and enters the bathroom as he knows better to keep the dark lord waiting.

When in the bathroom, Draco splashes some cold water onto his face to remove the grime that has built up after a day of laying face down on the ground. He then looks up and can’t help but sneer at his reflection. His face is swollen and bruise at his cheeks and his nose caked with blood. His lips were bloody and split from a particularly painful backhand. There is a scratch going across his cheek from where his father’s ring had latched on and tore at the tender skin. Though worst of all were his eyes. Though puffy and red from tears, they were still cold and unfeeling, the splitting image of his father’s own. 

Draco doesn’t have time to inspect himself any further as soon, the house elve pops in with his robes which he quickly puts on before exiting the bathroom.  
He h steps out he immediately tenses upon seeing his father who was staring at him with a somewhat calculating glare, not looking at all remorseful for the pain he had inflicted on his son. Reaching into his purple robe pocket, Lucius retrieved his wand.

“Father?” Draco asked with fear creeping into his voice as the elder approached him. It took Draco all his will power to stop himself taking a step backwards, though as his father raised the wand to his face, he began to regret not running away when he had the chance. Draco quickly clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain.

Surprisingly, the hurt did not come, only a ticklish feeling that Draco associated with a glamour being put on. When he opened his eyes, he could see Lucius giving him a glare at his blatant display of weakness, clearly holding himself back from torturing his soon into an oblivion. 

At that moment, Narcissa decided to stroll in.

“Hurry up. We cannot keep our Lord waiting!” He said harshly snatching up some Floo powder and throwing it down. 

Narcissa quickly gave Draco a kiss on the head where she knew no bruises to be, then headed in to the Floo herself. Draco was fast behind her.

As soon as they entered the room, the Malfoys bowed to the Dark Lord who Draco could sense was before them by the pulsing magic in the room.

“Rise Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. I want u to meet my son Hadrian.” He commanded.

Draco is quick to rise this time, not hesitating as he didn’t want to feel his father’s wrath again.

Before him sat The Dark Lord who was lounging in the chair carelessly. His hand was rested on the head of a boy who Draco had to admit, looking nothing like him. The boy was slightly paler and he had shoulder length black hair which wasn’t as curly as the Dark Lord’s own. The boy also had green eyes rather than red, though Draco noted that his eyes held the same piercing, snake-like intensity as his father did. ‘Maybe he took after his mother?’ Draco thought. He also briefly wandered whether the boy had been adopted but he quickly banished the thought from his mind when he saw the red eyes of the Dark Lord on him as his mother hand warned him that The Dark Lord could read minds.

Hadrian wasted not time at all before stepping forward and walking towards the Malfoys who all respectfully bowed to him.

“It is nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Malfoy. My father has told me great things about you.” Hardian says in a diplomatic voice.

“And it is a pleasure to meet you too young Lord.” Lucius replied in his usual, grovelling tone.

“Nice to meet you too.” Narcissa said politely causing Hadrian to smile at her.

He then took another step forward and held out his hand for Draco who quickly shook it.

“Hello Heir Malfoy, I am Heir Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell Potter and it pleases me to be in your acquaintance. I hope you will be great fiends in the future and you will assist me in my cause.” Hadrian greets formally.

Thankfully, Draco’s years of training prepared him for this moment as his quickly says “Hello Heir Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell Potter. It pleases me to be in your acquaintance.” without so much as a stutter. “I too hope we will be great friends and that I will be of use to you for your cause.”

Draco’s eye’s discreetly trail to his father who is giving him an approving look.

“Now enough with the formalities.” The Dark Lord says waving Draco and Hadrian out of the room. “Why don’t you two go out and get to know each other while I speak to the Malfoys?” 

“Yes my Lord.” Draco says at the same time as Hadrian says “Ok Father.”

Before leaving Draco bows deeply to the Dark Lord.

As they walk though the garden in silence, Draco’s mind begins to reel as he doesn’t yet know how to act around Hadrian yet. From the boy’s display in the meeting room, he has show himself to be quite the assertive character. Usually that meant Draco had to be more assertive himself in order to show his dominance as ‘Malfoy’s were always on top’. However this is the Dark Lord’s son!  
‘Do Malfoy’s come second when the Dark Lord is involved as father certainly does a lot of grovelling to the man?’ Draco thought. ‘Or should I be more submissive in order to gain his trust?’  
“Stop think so hard!” Hardian suddenly laughs loudly, quickly drawing Draco from his thoughts.

“Apologies Lord Slytherin, Gaunt, Peverell Potter.” Draco is quick to say. Hadrian resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“So… do you like Quidditch?” Hadrian suddenly question.

As soon as the sport as mentioned, Draco wanted to start scream ‘yes I loved Quidditch!’ but he quickly reigned himself in.

“Father says I will be seeker of the Slytherin team when I grow older just like he was.” Draco responds causing Hadrian to raise his eyebrow so he soon falters. “U-unless you are also aiming for that positions as I would be fine as a chaser.”

This time Hadrian doesn’t hold himself back from rolling his eyes. “Ok... do you like exploding snap?”

“I will certainly play it If want to play it Lord Slytherin Gau-” Draco assures him.

“Enough of that just call me Harry!” Hadrian finally snaps.

“Is that appropriate?” Draco gulps looking around as if his dad was going to jump of of nowhere and throttle him.

“We are friends aren’t we?”

“Yes but…” What if his dad hears him calling Hadrian in such an informal matter?

“That’s great because I don’t have many friends.” Hardian admitted, excitedly. “Well accept Topsy.”

“You are friends with a house elf?” Draco asked with a sneer building up on his face, momentarily forgetting who he was speaking to.

“And you sound like my Dad.” Harry sneered back disapprovingly causing Draco to quickly drop the look.

“Your father is a great man, so I take that as a high compliment.” Draco praised causing Hadrian to rolls his eyes and scoff.

“I might prefer Topsy.” Hadrian says in a low voice causing Draco’s eyes to bug.

“I’m incredibly sorry for my rudeness Heir Slyth- Harry.” Draco quickly corrected himself. His hands began to shake just thinking about how bad his father would punish him once he heard about Draco’s failure.

“I was just teasing you calm down!” Harry quickly says looking at Draco in concern as the bboy had rapidly gotten paler. “I just want you to be yourself rather than a mini version of your parents! I’m not going tell run and tell my father I’m unhappy with you if that’s what your worried about. I just want to be normal friends.”

At Harry’s words, Draco lets out a bit of a relieved breath.

“Ok yeah…I can do that.” Draco smiles.

“So now...do u wanna play exploding snap?” Harry asks.

“I… don’t like exploding snap.” Draco admits causing Harry to smile as he was glad that Draco is being himself. “What about wizards’ chess?”

“I love wizards’ chess! Topsy doesn’t understand the rules. I play with papa all the time, but he always beats me. I won once but I could tell that he let me so it’ll be fun playing with you. Come on, I have a set in my room.” Harry says leading Draco up to his room.

Draco immediately notices that Harry’s room is very different to his own. Harry’s room bright and full of colour whereas Draco’s room was done in black, silver and green, typical of a Slytherin Prince even though he didn’t even like those colours. His room wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t exactly neat as he had many toys strewn across the floor. Malfoys were too sophisticated to be playing with toys. Where his own walls were bare, Harry’s walls had many childish drawings and posters attached. Most noticeable of all was the massive poster besides his bed which contained Alex Ganea, a famous Romanian Quidditch play reaching for snitch.

“Oh Merlin is that Alex Ganea?” Draco asks excitedly.

“You know Alex Ganea?” Harry asked, pausing his search for his chess board. 

“Of course I know Ganea, he’s only the best seeker in the world!” Draco exclaimed.

“Do you remember his play in the 2006 game?” Harry asked, jumping knee-first onto his bed.

“How could i forget? The game was going on for 38 minutes and it wasn’t looking good for the Romaini Tigers.” Draco says imitating his best sport announcer voice making Harry laugh. “It was 30-90 and everyone was sure they were going to loose.”

“All of a sudden, Ganea spots the snitch and he takes a dive.” Harry says in an announcer voice imitating the fall with his hand. “And just before he hits the ground-“

“And in the last second of the game!” Draco adds in.

“Ganea catches the snitch!” Harry shouts loudly throwing his hand up, pretending to be holding a snitch.

“The crowd goes wild!” Draco shouts running around in a circle.

Soon Harry and Draco are, collapsed on Harry’s bed laughing hysterically. It takes minutes for either of them to compose themselves, by which time they both lay panting tot catch their breaths on the bed.

Soon Harry smiles brightly, reaching a hand over to Draco. “Nice to meet you Draco.”

Taking Harry’s hand into his own and smiling, Draco says “Nice to meet you too Harry.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going so please leave some suggestions down below!


	3. Severus otherwise known as Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to eat dinner at Slytherin manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately i won't be updating for a while as i have an exam to prepare for. Expect the next update around early September!!!

It is compulsory for Purebloods to begin their training in etiquette from a young age as parents often like to show their heirs off at social functions and It would be an embarrassment to have a child who couldn’t even sit straight or eat with the right cutlery at meals. Children normally begun this training from about 3 years old, before which they would be left at home during these gathering. Draco however, had begun training from about 15 months, before he could hardly even walk!

From early on he was made to understand that behaving like other children his age was completely unacceptable behaviour for a Malfoy. All the parents, apart from his own of course, constantly praised how well behaved he was, pointing out his lack of tantrums. When asked how he did it, Lucius Malfoy would reply that all you need to make your child obedient was a firm hand. And a firm hand he did have, Draco could attest to that! 

Though he knew that his father wasn’t being strict to be evil, he was simply trying to mould Draco into a good heir, not matter how harsh it may seem. So Draco always strived to be better and he took his lessons seriously hoping to impress his father despite it seeming like an impossible feat as Lucius somehow found fault in everything Draco did. This is why Draco spends so much time studying in order it improve himself, so one day he will be deserving of his father’s praise.

Recently Draco has been working on his penmanship as his tutor had commented that his skills were somewhat lacking. His mother had come by earlier and said that he was improving, a testament to all Draco’s hard work and it made him beam with pride. He had been at his table for what seemed like hours practicing handling a quill, all to master the Malfoy’s signature handwriting, a distinguishable style among the Wizarding community. Yes. Draco had to learn a specific handwriting as it would be unbefitting of a Malfoy to be caught writing like a commoner. Draco found it quite boring as he couldn’t really care about making his letters more slanted or even how much pressure to apply to the paper, no, his seven year old mind just wanted to drift off and go on an adventure!

Every owl the passed his window, Draco tried to imagine who was sending the letter and who was to retrieve it. Once, when he was quite upset, he had come up with the story that he had actually been swapped at the hospital and that he wasn’t really a Malfoy at all! In this story he was disowned and ended up finding his real parents who loved him and cared for him. They didn’t care mind when he smudged the in on the parchment or even when he slouched in his seat during lunch. However, when Draco realised what he had just thought, he felt horribly guilty after all he was very lucky to be a Malfoy. The story also made him unhappy because in it, his mother had also abandoned him similar to Lucius, but Draco knew his mother would never do that!

Though she didn’t always show it, Draco knew that she loved him. As Lady Malfoy, she also had to act a certain way, so she simply couldn’t show him all the time but sometimes, after he was punished, she would comfort Draco even though she knew Lucius wouldn’t be happy with her. She was also, always ready to challenge Lucius whenever he hurt Draco and though she could hardly ever stop a punishment, Draco was grateful that she tried, nonetheless.

Draco’s head was clouded with thoughts when Lucius decided to enter but at the sound of the door, he quickly snapped out of it. He knew it was his father straight away because had it been his mother, she would have knocked, and a house elf would have made its presence known straight away. Whenever Lucius came in, he like to stay silent at first, walking around and simply observing Draco until he found something to complain about. Draco quickly launched back into his writing to avoid being told off for his idleness.

He was going slower now than he was before, making sure to arch and dot his letters in typical Malfoy style. Soon, his father had sauntered far enough into the room to be standing right next to the table though, not saying anything but watching every flick of Draco’s quill intently. 

“Hello father, what brings you here today?” Draco said forcing his voice to come out strong and confidence, despite how worried he was feeling, as he knew his father wouldn’t tolerate any mumbling.

Though Lucius didn’t bother to reply. He merely snatched up the parchment that Draco had been writing on, giving the boy a glare as he did, and Draco already knew that this was not going to be a good day. For a while he didn’t say anything, merely running his eyes over the page and there was an eerie silence in the room. Soon the parchment began to crumple in Lucius fist and his eyebrows bunched together in anger. The blow didn’t come as a shock to Draco but the force of it still caused his head to whip round. He could taste blood in his mouth and he suspected that his lip had split but he didn’t even bother to raise his hand to touch it, merely turning to face back at his father who seemed to be building up in anger.

“To lazy to even lift your hand up and not smudge to ink!” He shouted giving Draco another hard smack which had him stumbling a few steps back this time.

“Apologies father, I will do better next time.” Draco promised.

Lucius sneered at his son again and gave him one more smack, simply for being so pathetic. The boy’s naturally rosy cheeks were now a bright, painful shade of red. Despite his pain, Draco forces himself to stand tall and stare his father deep into his eyes as both a conformance to Lucius rules and a small act of defiance.

“The Dark Lord has sent an owl requesting for your presence in 20 minutes to have dinner with his family.” Lucius bit out, seemingly seething.

Draco falters for a second but quickly corrects himself. “Of course, after father. I will get dressed then I will meet you here in 10 minutes.” Draco says, already turning to his wardrobe to select an outfit but he was soon stopped as Lucius’ arm shot out and grabbed Draco’s arm in a vice-like grip.

“You are mistaken Draco. He has not asked for all of us to join him, he has simply asked for you.” Lucius said tightening his grip. “Though in all my 15 years of servitude, he had never once asked me over for dinner. I couldn’t imagine why he would request for your presence.” 

“It was probably our lord’s Heir who requested my presence as a form of entertainment as I doubt I will even our Lord as he doesn’t have time to spend on me.” Draco said, degrading himself enough to appease his father who loosened his grip on Draco’s arm.

“Just don’t forget you place.” Lucius bit out angrily as he left the room. 

Draco hurried to dress and quickly flooed over, manging to arrive at Slytherin manor about 5 minutes early. As soon as he arrive he was met by a house elf who introduced herself as Topsy and led Draco over to the dining room. Despite all of Draco’s training to carry himself appropriately during social gatherings, he was terribly anxious about visiting Slytherin manor and without his parents no less! Of course, he knew that Harry was going to be there which put him at slight ease as he and Harry, after countless meetings now, were good friends. Maybe even best friends as Draco had visited Harry more than he visits Blaise! However this didn’t change the fact that the Dark Lord would likely be present, despite what Draco had told his father to appease him. Draco knew that the Dark Lord was unpredictable and that he would likely hurl and Avadakedava at him for holding his fork wrong so he knew he had to be on his best behaviour

Seeing no other option, Draco balled his hands behind his back to hide his shaking as he entered the dining room. Sitting at the end of the table was the Dark lord himself, dressing in casual navy robes. He looked imposing and regal as always in his seat. Though Draco had to admit, he was much less scary looking than he had previously envisioned. Growing up, Draco had developed a mental picture of what he thought the Dark Lord would look like and it was nothing like the he actually was! In Draco’s mind, The Dark Lord’s face was distorted and inhumane, befitting of the atrocities that his father had told Draco that the man had committed. However, the Dark Lord was a handsome young man with high cheek bones and a slightly tanned complexion. He also had a curly bush of hair which was both untamed yet styles, sitting perfectly on his head. Though the most unusual thing about the Dark Lord was certainly his eyes which shone a dangerous shade of red that Draco had never seen before. 

On either side of the Dark Lord sat Harry and a man that Draco had never seen before. The Dark Lord and the man seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Harry adding in from time to time. The man hair long and wavy black hair which reached passed his shoulders and trailed down his back. He had a kind face. Draco could hear him chuckle at something that the Dark Lord had said.

“The young master Draco Malfoy has arrived.” The house elf announced causing all the heads around the table to turn to him and he quickly folded into a deep bow.

“Hello my Lord, Harry. Thank you for inviting me into your home. And it’s a pleasure you sir.” Draco said indicting the man who smiled at him politely. 

"It is fine Young Malfoy, no need for all the formalities. Come sit." Dark lord said indicating a chair next to Harry which Draco quickly sat in.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." The dark hair man said in a deep voice. "My name is Severus Snape and I am Hadrian’s other father." The man says shocking Draco but he quickly schooled his features. Contrary to Draco’s composed expression, his mind was reeling as he struggled to think back to how he had greeted the man as he would hate to have come off disrespectful. Draco’s father had never even mentioned that the Dark Lord had a consort but here he sat now, about to eat lunch with Draco!

"You can call me Severus." He says.

"That would be impudent of me." Draco protests.

"Any friend of my son need not address me so formally. I insist." He smiles.

"And you may call me Tom but only in neutral ground." The Dark Lord adds further shocking Draco.

Draco nodded but he knew it would be da difficult task to address them both so informally as they were practically like royalty to Draco’s family. Soon the lunch is brought to the table and Draco is presented with a plate full of Shepherds pie and green beans. Even though he hated the taste of the beans, Draco would force himself to swallow them down, lest he seem ungrateful.

Harry, Severus and even the Dark Lord seemed to forego any sort of dining etiquette as they simply used a table spoon to eat their pie rather than using a short fork and knife like Draco had learnt that he was supposed to.

“Your face is really red.” Harry pointed out causing Draco to freeze up .

“I’m just a bit hot.” Draco lied, eyeing the adults and expecting them to question him more about the soreness but they never.

"So Draco, Harry tells me you enjoy Quidditch." Severus says scooping up a spoon of the pie and placing it into his mouth.

"Yes sir.” Draco says and he immediately cringes at his slip up as the man had clearly told him to address him as Severus. However, he didn’t seem to mind so Draco quickly continued hoping he didn’t realise. “I’ve been riding s broom since I can remember. All in hopes of being part of the quidditch team when I get to Hogwarts." Besides him, Draco can see that Harry has pulled a face at his reverse back into the uptight Draco he met.

“Harry loves Quidditch too don’t you Harry.” The said beginning to laugh slightly for some reason. “We got him a broom for his birthday, and he couldn’t quite figure out how to use it so he ended up riding it into a tree.” He laughed loudly, wiping away tears of mirth.

“Papa!” Harry exclaimed stunned that his father could embarrass him so.

“Ah yes, it was quite the spectacle.” Tom said joining in, laughing just as hysterically as his husband. “He had been missing for hours so Severus and went out to look for him, only to find him stuck in the branches of the tree!”

“Dad not you too!” Harry exclaimed and he was sporting a deep red blush now.

“Teaches you right for going on your broom even though we told you that one of should be there when you use it!” The Dark Lord retorted slightly scolding.

“But Papa was too busy with his potions and you were out, so I was bored!” Harry pouted and Draco tensed slightly as he would never had gotten away with that at home but neither of his father seemed to mind his antics. “I was only going to fly a big but it ended up going so fast I couldn’t even control it.”

Suddenly, picturing Harry stuck in the tree calling out to his parents on the ground below, Draco couldn’t help but let out a laugh, much to Harry’s embarrassment as he seemed to pout more.

“Maybe if you bring your broom next time you visit, you could give Hadrian a few tips Draco.” Tom suggested.

“Yes of course my Lord.” Draco said immediately cringing again at his mistake. 

“You can call me ‘Tom’ Draco.” He said with slight reprimand in his voice causing Draco to hang his head slightly.

“I can’t wait till we go to Hogwarts Draco!” Harry shouted excitedly. “We’ll share a dorm right...?”

“If you want to Harry.”

“...Don’t you want to?” He asked seeming quite dejected.

Draco quickly corrected himself. "Of course, I want to! You’re my best friend. I just," didn’t know if you would want me "didn’t want to make any assumptions." After that the topic came to a bit of an abrupt end as Harry seemed not to believe Draco.

Draco’s eyes darted up to Severus and Tom who were listening in on their conversation, expecting them to be angry with him upsetting their son but they were both smiling warmly at him.

"Severus is actually a teacher at Hogwarts." Tom said.

"You are?" Draco asked surprised. Lucius was forever complaining about the teachers at Hogwarts so how had this man’s name never come up? 

"Ye,s I teach potions so of course it’s very dangerous and nerve wracking as little mistakes can have big impacts on the potion. I’ve had the class blow up 3 times in my all time teaching there. 2 of the times were actually the same boy, David Perkinson. I’ve advised his parents to take him to St. Mungos so many times because there is definitely something wrong with that boy! For some reason he seems insistent on doing the complete opposite of whatever the instructions ask for. I feel like another few strands of my hair turn grey whenever he steps into the classroom."

“You don’t have any greys love.” The dark lord assured him.

“Can’t say the same for you.” Severus teased causing Tom to pull a face at his husband. It was almost strange to Draco as he never saw his parents engage in this sort of teasing before.

"Papas the beat teacher ever." Harry suddenly announced.

"You won’t be saying that when you get to Hogwarts. I’m super strict.” Severus explained.

“Only because you need to be! Just think of how many more times David Perkinson would have blown up the classroom had you not been so strict!”

The mere thought had Severus shuddering.

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch. Watching the friendly chattering between Harry, Tom and Severus, Draco began to realise that there was something very wrong about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me so much!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is not happy... but then again, when is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I am soooo sorry for leaving it so long before i updated. I have an exam at the end of August so i don't have as much time to write so bare with me until then! If you are following my other stories i won't be updating them for a while either.
> 
> It may also come as a surprise  
>  to you that i know how to slant my words instead of just putting /forward slashes/. I've always be too lazy but i feel like i made you guys wait so long that i owe it to you now.
> 
> Also, photo'ing is a word apparently.

Despite his anxiety to go to Slytherin Manor, when it was time to leave, Draco was quite reluctant. Though he had spent the whole day with Harry and his fathers, Draco was sure he could never tire of their funny tales about one another. The Dark Lord –or Tom as he repeatedly insisted that Draco call him –wasn’t nearly as terrifying as Lucius made him out to be. From what Draco had gathered, he was doting husband and a supportive father, though Draco didn’t doubt that he was capable of being cruel when needed be.

Severus –Harry’s other father –was an extremely caring man, nothing like Draco’s own father. He wasn’t strict to his son, often letting him get away with things that would earn Draco days of punishment, merely rolling his eyes and laughing at Harry’s childish antics. He didn’t put any pressure on Harry to train despite him being the heir of not one but five well known families in the magical communities! He couldn’t be more unlike to Draco’s father who insisted that Draco be above such childish behaviour due to him being the Malfoy heir. Tom and Severus just wanted Harry to behave like a normal silly, happy child. Though Draco would never admit it, he wishes that he had such supportive parents.

Sliding his Malfoy mask perfectly in place, Draco started towards his father’s office as he would no doubt be waiting for Draco to report every occurrence of the evening back to him. As Draco walked though the long Malfoy hallways, he couldn’t help but feel like a stranger in his own home. Unlike all of his friend’s homes, there were no pictures or happy memories formed in the any part Malfoy house; there were no silly photos adorning the walls and childish drawing displayed. No. In the Malfoy house there hung on singular cold looking portrait featuring Draco and his parents all who stood far apart from one another. All of their expressions were serious, not even a hint of the smile, almost as if the person photo’ing them was holding them at wand point. Even the furniture in the Malfoy house was cold and uninviting seemingly placed as far apart as possible from other pieces of furniture.

Draco hesitated slightly before knocking his father’s door, already knowing that he was practically signing up to his own punishment, but he wasn’t foolish enough to delay the meeting. For a while there was no response and Draco began to doubt that his father was even inside the room but soon Lucius’ voice rang out, commanding Draco to enter.

Draco isn’t shocked that Lucius doesn’t even bother with any pleasantries. “Tell me exactly what happened at Slytherin Manor.” Lucius demands standing from his seated position behind his desk.

“Yes Father.” Draco said obedient and launched into his report. “I arrived slightly early and was escorted to the dining room by a house elf. We had Shepard’s pie and beans for lunch-“

“Which cutlery did you use?” Lucius asked snappily, sending a heated glare at his son.

“The short fork and knife father.” Draco quickly answered and Lucius seemed to approve as he nodded slightly. “After dinner we engaged in some polite conversation about Hogwarts and Quidditch and such.” Draco said purposely avoiding the fact that this discussion was had during the meal as he knew his father would find it unacceptable for Draco to be talking whilst eating.

“Who exactly is ‘we’?” Lucius asked, seemingly gritting his teeth in anticipation.

Draco swallowed deeply before answering as he could already tell his father’s reaction wouldn’t be a favourable one. “Har-“ Draco coughed lowly to hide his slip up which thankfully Lucius didn’t notice. “Heir Slytherin Gaunt Peverell Prince Ravenclaw Potter and both of his fathers.”

“What?” Lucius asked in a small dangerous voice that Draco associated with the early stages of Lucius’ anger.

“Heir Slytherin Gaunt Peverell Prince Potter and his fathers.” Draco repeated a bit shakily, losing the small bit of confidence that he had entered the room with. He struggled hard not to flinch as his father had begun to angrily stride toward him. When Lucius was near enough, he reached out and grabbed his son’s hair, dragging the blonde locks backward causing Draco’ neck to tilt at awkward angle and his face to contort in pain.

“Why would the Dark Lord waste his time on someone as _worthless_ as you?” He spat angrily yanking back on Draco’s head and tossing it to the side causing the boy to stumble a bit before he regained his composure, smoothing his hair down slightly.

“I don’t know sir.” Draco said in a low voice as he had honesty questioned it himself so many times during the dinner. He could kind of understand why Harry would want him around as he would need powerful friends during his time at Hogwarts to build up his social presence (though Harry was plenty powerful enough after all he was a Lord 5 times over, he was quite unknowledgeable about the Wizarding world as it was). Draco had no idea though, why The Dark Lord or his consort would even spend time on him as they did, and he was even more shocked when they invited him over again to spend time with the family but he held off giving his father that information.

Lucius began to pace for a while and Draco noticed that his fingers were wrapped around his wand, probably itching to throw a hex at his son.

“Was _Severus_ there?” He bit out practically sneering as if the name tasted foul in his mouth.

“Yes, Lord Prince was also present at the lunch.” Draco admitted.

“What did he speak about?” Lucius asked angrily.

“He spoke about his role at Hogwarts as Potions master. He also spoke about his masteries of both DADA and Transfigurations.” Draco said deciding not to mention all of the funny stories he had told both about Harry and his husband. “I couldn’t help but notice that you have never mentioned him before father, despite his high ranking among the followers of our Lord and his position at Hogwarts.”

At Draco’s words, Lucius’ face morphed into complete fury and he reached his arm back, delivering a sharp smack on Draco’s cheek, rings tearing into his flesh.

“Don’t you dare question me Draco. And I never want that man’s name mentioned in this household again. Do you hear me?” He shouted grabbing the scruff of Draco’s shirt aggressively, practically foaming at the mouth.

“Y-yes father.” Draco replied hastily, blood dribbling from his split lip to his chin, though Draco doesn’t understand why Lucius could possible hate such a kind man, but he doesn’t dare to voice this opinion.

“So, fucking pathetic.” Lucius sneers backhanding Draco and the force of it was enough to send Draco sprawling on the ground. “Get up. And against the table.” Lucius bites out and Draco’s insides freeze up as he immediately knows what is coming.

Quickly following his father’s instructions, not wanting to incur any more of his wrath, Draco scrambled towards his father’s desk, leaning over and flattening his palms against the polished wood, a very familiar position for him. He anxiously screws his eyes shut thought he can hear his father walking to the edge of the room to retrieve the cane which was agonisingly propped up against the wall. Despite his fear, Draco is slightly relived at Lucius choice of punishment because whilst excruciating, Draco prefers the pain of the cane to being crucioed any day. Though there was the obvious downside as being canned left deep and painful welt, a constant reminder of the punishment for weeks after whereas after being cruicoed you experiences uncontrollable shivers for hours afterwards.

Readying himself for the inevitable pain, Draco sucked on a deep breath and began his ritual of reciting potions recipes as it sometimes helped as a distraction from the pain.

_To make Skele-Grow, First slightly crush eight Scarab Beetles with the side of your knife to extract the more juice and deposit inside the cauldron._

The sound of the cane slicing thought the air sounded loudly in the room.

_Then finely dice ten big leaves of Chinese-_

Draco let out a hiss of pain as it connected with his clothed back easily tearing thought the fabric of his shirt.

_Ch-chinese Chomping cabbage and pl-_

On the second hit Draco had to bite down on his lip hard in an attempt to stifle a scream.

_P-pl-place it in the ca-cauldron._

By the third hit, Draco’s mind was so clouded with the pain that he could no longer think coherently.

By the tenth hit, Draco couldn’t help but scream out, angering Lucius further.

By the thirtieth hit Draco was a sobbing mess, begging his father to stop but he didn’t until Draco succumbed to thee pain and fell unconscious.

“From the ingredients can either of your guess what we are making today?” Severus asks smiling at his son who certainly should know as he was told what they would be making yesterday but his face was scrunched up in confusion.

“Skelo-Grow.” Draco answered, surprising Severus slightly. Even some of his fourth years would struggle to answer the question that this ten year old answered with ease.

“Well done Draco. I’ll make a Potioneer out of you yet.” Severus smiled fondly causing the boy to redden slightly and turn away from him.

“I was just about to say that!” Harry claim causing Severus to raise his eyebrow slightly.

“Oh really?” Severus drawls slightly. “Ok Harry, how are we going to prepare thee Scarab beetles then?”

To Severus’ question Harry adopts an expression of absolute confusion.

“You slice them…?” Harry says already bracing himself for a lecture from his papa about not studying enough when Draco quickly cuts in.

“If you want more juice from it you squash it first.” He says earning a nod of approval from Severus and a look of awe from Harry.

“You’re so smart Draco!” Harry exclaims causing the boy to flush a deeper shade of red.

“You are smart also Harry, you just need to put more time in to studying. When you get to Hogwarts you really nee-“

“Ok. Ok Papa.” Harry says pausing Severus from his tirade...for now.

“You two, get started while I set up your cauldrons.” He said and both boys began preparing their ingredients.

Though Draco was moving slowly in an attempt not to aggravate his wounds, he was still faster than Harry who didn’t seem to be very interested in making the potion. In fact, as soon as the potion is complete, Harry is quick to suggest that both boys go flying, clearly having been thinking about it for a while before saying anything.

Severus smiles at the curly haired boy who reminded him so much of his husband. “Draco did you bring your broom?”

“Yes Severus.” Draco said reaching into his pocket and fishing out the broom that his mother had shrunk for him. Once Severus had enlarged it to its correct size, Harry ran out towards his room, shouting that he was going to fetch his own broom.

Despite Harry’s excitement, Draco didn’t even want to think about how much pain he will be in whilst riding the broom. All that movement would definitely open up Draco’s wounds, but he didn’t exactly want to refuse Harry after he had been so excited.

“Severus?” Draco asks in a small voice drawing the man who was captivated by his caldron’s attention.

“Yes Draco?” He asks.

“Could…” Draco starts wholly thinking that this was a bad idea though he didn’t see any other way he could get though the day. “Could I have a pepper up potion please?”

“Now that you mention it, you do look quite pale. Should I cast a check up spell on you?” He says, quickly launching into his mothering hen mode and already reaching for his wand in his robe pocket.

“No!” Draco quickly refuses, not wanting the man to know the extent of his injuries. “I’m not that sick. My mother already cast the check-up spell on me at home, only I was so excited to come that I forgot to take a potion.”

“Should you really be flying around if you are unwell?” Severus asks studying the boy’s pale face.

Draco feels a sharp twinge in his stomach, regretting bring up the potion at all.

‘It was almost such a good day, but you just had to ruin it!’ Draco scolded himself already preparing himself for the harsh punishment he would receive at home once the Dark Lord reports his insolence to his father. Though what he wasn’t prepared for was Severus to hand him a vial of clear blue potion that Draco knew to be pepper up potion.

Without questioning the small mercy, Draco gratefully accepts the potion saying a quick thanks before downing the entire thing. The affects of the potion were immediate as Draco didn’t feel nearly as nauseous and the pain in Draco’s lower back and butt faded into a dull throb. Whilst not healed, Draco was extremely appreciative of the reprieve, sending a thankful smile up to Severus. Due to his high pain tolerance, Draco was sure that he could handle riding the broom for an hour, maybe even two, before the pain grew to great again. Then he would probably have to make some excuse about why he was needed at home.

Turning to walk toward the Slytherin Manor’s large sport pitch, Draco was surprised to feel a hand grasp his shoulder. When he turned around, Severus had quite a serious expression on his face causing Draco’s stomach o twist in knots.

“Is there something wrong sir?” Draco asked politely.

“Yes _I’m_ fine Draco, but are you?” Severus asks with a face full of concern.

“Yes, I feel much better after takin the potion Severus.” Draco said giving a small, cheeky shake to show he was feeling better.

“Draco…I don’t mean to pry, but I notice that you were limping slightly today. Almost as if you are… injured. Maybe I ought to Firecall your father just to let him know-“

“No!” Draco shouted, his eyes widening and filling with tears at the thought of his father finding out. “Please don’t call my father. I don’t…. I don’t want to go home. I want to fly with Harry and if he think I’m sick he won’t let me.” Draco quickly covered.

For a while Severus doesn’t say anything, he just stares at Draco. Then he crouches down on his knee bringing him to eye-level with Draco.

“Draco I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully ok?” He asks.

Draco who is now almost shaking in fear nods at the man, and gulps loudly.

“Is someone hurting you?” Severus asks in a soft voice.

“No. No one hurting me.” Draco denies adamantly. “I was just messing around in my mother peacock garden and I injured myself. I know if my father finds out he’d be upset with me because he warned me not to play there so many times.” Draco lies.

For a while Severus studies Draco, eyebrow raised clearly not having believed anything Draco said but deciding not to press him on it further.

“Ok I won’t call your father but next time your get hurt, make sure you tell an adult so they can heal you.” He scolds lightly.

Letting of a deep breath of relief at Severus’ change of mind, Draco turns towards the Quidditch pitch again as Harry would no doubt be waiting for him. He only took a few steps before he was once again stopped by Severus who called out his name. Turning towards the man, Draco was surprised to see that he was holding a murky pink potion, that Draco knew to be a healing potion, in his hands.

“Sir?” Draco asks in a quiet voice.

“It’s a healing potion.” He said handing the potion to Draco, thrusting it in the boy’s hand before he could refuse It.

“Thank you, Severus.” Draco says bashfully before running out of Severus’ potions’ lab towards the field.

“And Draco taught me a new move. You have to tilt your head to the side a bit and leg your body shift to the side of the broom and if you push hard enough you can spin right beneath the broom stick, all the way around ack to just sitting on it again.” Harry explained waving his arms animatedly.

“That sounds amazing Harry.” Tom, who was across the table, smiled.

“And then we had a race all the way around the Manor and I came first but Draco says that he came first even though my broom way a bit in front of his.”

“Maybe next time you can have another race and your father, and I will watch to determine the real winner.” Severus smiled, receiving a joyful ‘yes.’ From his son. “Actually Harry, how was Draco feeling today?”

“Yeah he was feeling fine Papa. Why do you ask?”

“I a little worried about him because he was sick earlier today, but he didn’t want to say anything because he really wanted to go flying with you.”

“I didn’t even realise he wasn’t well.” Harry admitted, saddened by the fact he hadn’t realised that his best friend wasn’t well.

“No, its not your fault, Draco was hiding it quite well. I never even realised until he asked me for a pepper up.” Severus said. “But from now on, keep a bit of a closer eye on Draco. I think he may hide sickness more than he lets on.”

“Yes, I will Papa.” Harry promises, resolving to be a better friend from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and kudos. Feel free to drop a comment!!!


	5. Meeting Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background as to why Harry was suddenly introduced to the Malfoys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's been a long time but please don't attack me! I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues and i much as i wanted to update, i had to prioritise my mental health. I will try to be a bit more consistent but i honestly can't make any promises.

The existence of Hadrian Riddle was one of the best kept secrets within the ranks of the death eaters. Precisely five people knew that the Dark Lord had a son. Two of which were of course the Dark Lord himself as well as his husband. After years hiding their son away from the magical society for years, both Severus and Tom were reluctant to introduce him to the world as doing so would surely place a target on his back. Though despite his parent’s apprehension, Hadrian Riddle was not content being hidden away in Slytherin Manor for most of his forcing his parents –albeit reluctantly—to introduce Hadrian to the Malfoys.

* * *

_Hadrian was uncharacteristically quiet. Rather than making his own contributions to the conversation between Tom and Severus, he merely stared at his plate pushing the roast potatoes around, oblivious to the world around him. He didn’t even notice when Tom asked him how his day was. Or even when Severus asked him if he was feeling alright. In fact he only snapped back to reality when Severus stood up from his seat, walked around the table and placed a large, warm hand on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts._

_“Oh, did you say something?” Harry asked but his voice was lacking its usual cheerfulness._

_“I asked if you were ok.” Severus said with his face etched in concern._

_“Yeah, I am fine, just a bit tired Papa. Can I go to my room?” Hadrian asked looking across the table at Tom who looked equally worried._

_“Are you sure you’re ok son?” Tom questioned._

_And as much as Hadrian immediately wanted to reiterate that he was fine, he couldn’t quite get the words out, unknowingly letting several moments pass by, increasing his parent’s worry by a tenfold._

_“Do you feel nauseous? Have a headache? Are you dizzy?” Severus who was now crouched besides Harry rattled off, already preparing to summon any necessary potions as he was quite clearly the mother in this small family._

_“No!” Harry insisted._

_“Then what’s on your mind son?” Tom asked inwardly forcing himself to calm down as he knew that his anxiety would only serve to distress his son and husband more._

_“It’s just… when papa is at work and you are away, It’s just me and Topsy at home. And Topsy was my first ever friend but… playing with her is nice and all but I’d rather have someone else to play with. Someone my own age.” Harry said trying to approach the situation as delicately as possible but that didn’t prevent the heartbroken look that appeared on his papa’s face._

_“You’re…lonely?” Severus asked in a small distraught voice._

_“No not lonely!” Harry quickly consoled leaning forward in his seat, closer to his papa. “I love spending time with you both. And I know you are just trying to protect me but-”_

_“But you need some friends.” Tom finished, looking deep in thought. “Maybe it /is/ time we introduced him to some other children Sev.”_

_“Which /children/?” Severus practically sneered the word out clearly not willing to trust anyone else with his child. Strolling back to his seat, now that he was sure that his son wasn’t unwell, Severus sat with his slender hands touching each other by the fingertips just below his chin. His eyes darkened and squinted in a way that would have scared the spine out of anyone one else except his son and husband who recognized the motherly protectiveness for what it was._

_“Well…” Tom started, hesitant to complete his sentence as he knew that the news wouldn’t be received happily. “Lucius Malfoy has a son.” Tom said smirking as Severus let out a loud groan of annoyance and collapsed dramatically onto the table with his hair splayed against the wood._

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said though it was slightly muffled by the table._

_“Who’s Lucius Malfoy?” Harry asked, amused at his Papa’s antics._

_“One of my most trusted followers.” Tom answered smoothly._

_“One of your most annoying followers you mean.” Severus corrected making Harry giggle slightly._

_“Now Severus, Lucius isn’t annoying. He is… unwaveringly loyal, sometimes to his own detriment.” Tom said taking a pause, struggling to find the correct words though he only heightened Harry’s confusion._

_“Harry you listen to me ok. Because your father is just confusing Lucius’ usefulness for his disposition. Yes, Lucius repeatedly outperforms other Death Eaters but that doesn’t excuse him from being the most annoying man in the entire wizarding community!”_

_“You do have a point Sev.” Tom chuckled. “It may surprise you Harry but Severus, Lucius and I all used to best friends.”_

_“But why do you hae him so much now Papa?” Harry asked._

_“Because he is infatuated with you father.” Severus snapped glaring daggers at his husband._

_“He is not infatut-“_

_“He is!” Severus protested. “He was so jealous when your father started courting me that he began to avoid me and spread rumours. We haven’t actually spoken since then. He only glares at me whenever we see each other.”_

_“And you give your fair share of glares back.” Tom pointed out causing Severus to redden slightly._

_“My son isn’t getting tangled up in that mess of a family.” Severus said with an air of finality._

_“Are there any other children that I can be friends with?” Harry asked, reluctant to be friends with someone as annoying as his papa had described._

_“Don’t let your personal hatred for Lucius prevent Harry from making a friend Sev.” Tom reprimanded slightly. “Now Harry, many of my followers have children who are your age but none with the prestige and knowledge of a Malfoy. I’m sure Lucius has given his son extensive training on etiquette and other skills you need as a to succeed in the future. So, it would be really good having a Malfoy at your side, especially at Hogwarts.” Tom reasoned but Harry still looked quite unsure. “Ok, I’ll arrange a meeting with him and if you enjoy spending your time with him, we can make it a bit more frequent. Alright?”_

_“Yeah that sounds ok.” Harry agreed, relieved and excited that he was going to be meeting someone his own age. And for the rest of that evening a small smile was stched onto Harry’s face in great anticipation as he knew that next day his father would host a gathering and he would be meeting Draco Malfoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. The lovely comments i've been receiving has been a real push for me to update this story.


	6. Raging storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is conflicted about how he should act when he goes to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me!!! 
> 
> Pssssst. Are you guys proud that i actually use italics now rather than just putting forward dashes before and after words? Its because i ❤ you lot so much.

Despite him picturing this day in his head nearly hundreds of times over the years, Draco’s morning was very ordinary. There was no singing, flashing lights or overwhelming happiness that he had dreamt of. Simply a suitcase at near the door of his room which now looked so bare he could hardly tell it was ever his own. He was busy stripping the bedsheets and folding them when his mother creeped in, still wearing her midnight blue nightgown.

“Mother what are you doing awake so early?”

“I couldn’t not see my son before he leaves for Hogwarts.” She whispered cupping his face in her hands, eyes brushing over her child with in a uncontrolled, loving way that she hadn’t done in a long time. “Oh you’ve grown so fast. Too fast. And now you leaving me alone.”

“I’ll only be a owl away.” Draco said reaching his own hands up to rest on her own.

“I know Dragon. This will be better for you.” She said choking up slightly.

“I promise I’ll study hard so I can get good grades and make you and father proud, mother.”

“That’s my boy.” She smiled though it was sad. “But I’ll be proud as long as you have fun and make some good friends.” She said not surprised to see her son’s perplexed face. “One of my biggest regrets will always be that I never tried to make new friends at Hogwarts. I only met the people that your grandparents wanted me to, and they were all stuck up pureblood idiots.”

“Didn’t you meet father at Hogwarts?” Draco asked staring at his mother for a moment until they both descended into silent laughter.

“I want you to have something. Just a small present that I’ve been saving to give you for the day you left for Hogwarts.” She said reaching into a pocket in her nightgown then pulling a small, wrapped gift out of her pocket.

“Thank you, mother.” Draco found was the only thing that he could say. He certainly hadn’t expected this.

“Now I must return to your father’s chambers before he awakens and realises, I’m missing.” She said planting a kiss on his cheek and rushing out.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Draco to locate Harry at the station. He is standing with a man who Draco guesses is Tom in a glamour from their interaction. The man has his arms wrapped around Harry who is slightly struggling out of his grip complaining about embarrassment. The man plants yet another kiss on Harry head in a loving way that Lucius had never bothered to do to his son.

“Good morning Harry, Sir,” Draco greets knowing better than to call Tom by his name in the crowded train station.

“Good morning Draco.” They both reply.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Draco.” Tom comments.

“I’ve just had a lot of pre-reading to do for Hogwarts. Father says that in a race, it’s those who start first that will win.” Draco smiles though it felt as forced as it was having to quote his father false wisdom whilst sounding even a slight bit intelligent. Though Draco did allow himself to feel a small bit of triumph as both Harry and Tom were still oblivious to the fact that whenever he took long breaks away from the Slytherin Manor, it was because he couldn’t get out of bed due to his injuries. Of course Draco felt horrible lying to them but he didn’t want to have to even face his father’s wrath should they find out.

“Why can’t Harry be more like you Draco?” Tom praised. “Sev practically had to _force_ a quill into his hand for him to do some work.”

“It’s because you and Papa worry too much. I’m going to be study much more when I’m actually at Hogwarts.” he said exasperatedly. Clearly, they had had this conversation many times before.

“With Sev keeping an eye on you, he’ll make sure of it.” Tom promised ruffling Harry’s hair affectionately.

Draco feels a sharp pang in his heart as he watched Harry shrug away from his father like any embarrassed child would. He couldn’t help wishing that his mother could be there too to ruffle his hair though he knew such a thing would be unbefitting of a Malfoy. And it would certainly ruin the sleeked style he had spent hours achieving that morning.

“Ok, you should both go on so you don’t miss the train.” Tom said wrapping an arm around Harry and surprisingly, Draco too. “I expect you both to write me often.”

‘Of course, sir’ and ‘Ok Dad’ was said at the same time before both teens rushed to find a empty carriage in the train.

Draco didn’t talk much in the entire carriage ride, even when some of his old friends had excitedly greeted him. His mind occupied with everything his father had told him about how he should act when he was at Hogwarts.

‘An ice prince only second to our Lord’s Heir’

* * *

“Which bed do you want to sleep on?” Harry asked once he and Draco had arrived in the two-person-dorm after they were both instantly sorted into Slytherin, Sorting Hat barely grazing their heads.

“I don’t mind.”

To this Harry gives him a very pointed, challenging look. Harry had realised that even though he and Draco had been friends for many years now, he still tended to slip back into the submissive boy he met.

“Ok I want the one closest to the door.” Draco admitted blushing slightly.

“I’ll take the one on the right then.” Harry said dropping his luggage down beside it and immediately throwing himself down onto the sheets.

Draco on the other hand sat stiffly on his bed feeling a bit out of place

“Relax Draco were finally here!” Harry said chucking his pillow at his friend who quickly launched it back at him. “I’m glad to be away from my parents even if Papa /does/ teach here. They can be a bit overbearing at times.”

“I’m happy to be away from my Father too.” Draco said absentmindedly though he quickly realised what he had said and amended it. “S-so I can start putting all the lessons he taught me into practice.” He unconsciously wrapped his arm around his midsection which is still tender from his last beating.

Not realising his friend’s slip up, Harry let out an annoyed groan. “Papa is trying to teach me pureblood etiquette but it’s hard to remember which spoon to use or which greeting to use to greet someone who is more than 10 years your senior.” Harry said deepening his voice, clearly mimicking Severus. “How are you supposed to tell if someone if 10 years older than you? What if I just end up offending somebody?”

“My mum says to always assume they are under 30 unless they have children or have visible wrinkling. In the case of women, even if you know they are quite old, sometimes just bow like you would to a younger person and it could make them feel happier because they think they look young. Though you have to know who to try this with and who not to because some people find it disrespectful, like you are mocking them.”

“It’s all just so confusing.” Harry exclaimed. ”You’re so lucky that your dad taught you all this already. Children are better at learning things like this so it’s a bit to late for me now.”

Draco stiffened at the reminder of Lucius ‘teachings’. “It’s my role to help you improve your etiquette Harry.”

“Thanks Dray but you don’t /have/ to though.” Harry said.

“My Father said-“

“You are my friend not my professor Draco. I’m sure I can learn a few things from you over the years we are in Hogwarts but don’t think of it as your duty or anything. We aren’t our fathers.” Harry admonished slightly causing Draco’s mother’s words to echo in his head causing a small smile to appear on his face.

_…I’ll be proud as long as you have fun and make some good friends…_

Draco already knew that he had the best friend ever.

“I know that Harry. I _want_ to help you with your etiquette because it will help us in the future when we are gathering allies to join our cause…And because it’s super embarrassing watching spend hours just to pick a spoon when ever I’m at your house.” Draco laughed at Harry’s bashful expression.

Draco is quickly tackled down onto his bed by a vengeful Harry. Soon they burst into fits of laughter and the earlier tension disappears. Though after a while, Harry sits up, his face serious.

“You know you are my best friend Draco, right?” Harry asked seemingly random.

“Yeah and you are my best friend too.” Draco stated though he would never say as much to his father.

“Can I tell you a secret Draco?” Harry asked.

“Of course, I would never break your trust.” He says earnestly and Harry believes him without a doubt.

“My Dads and Papa… aren’t my biological parents.” Harry admits.

“I had wondered for a while when we first met.” Draco muses.

“They rescued me from my muggle aunt and uncle’s house when I was five.” Harry said visibly tensing. “They were terrible to me. My uncle beat me and staved me, and my aunt never gave a crap about me. Only cared about her fat son Dudley. If Dad and Papa hadn’t saved me, I would probably be dead right now.”

Draco felt like his mouth was full of cotton and his heartbeat sounded in his head. “Filthy muggles.”

“They were the worst kind of muggles.” Harry shuddered. “That’s why my fathers are so protective of me. I guess they don’t want to see me hurt again.” Harry shrugged.

“Harry I-I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Draco said, nails digging into his palms as he could help but relate Harry’s disgusting relatives to his own father but he quickly banished the thought from his mind.

“I’m fine now. I love my fathers and they love me back. They even introduced me to my first ever friend.” He said placing his hand over Draco’s clenched one. “I’m so glad I met you Draco.”

Draco slowly unclenched his fist under the comfort of Harry’s hand. For a while they just sat there, simply at peace with each other’s presences.

“Now enough of this Draco, it’s our first day!” Harry suddenly announced standing and running a hand over his face and smiling brightly at his friend. “Come on. We are going to lunch Draco. Some third years are going to be teaching us some cool pranks to play on the Gryffs.”

“I think I’m going to stay here so I can finish unpacking.” Draco said.

“Ok. I’ll see you later. I’ll see if I can sneak you back something from the Great Hall.” He promised as he left.

As soon as he was alone, Draco reached into his pocket to reveal a small, wrapped package from his mother. It was red as she knew it was his favourite colur. Carefully peeling back the paper, Draco gasped in realisation.

It was a photo of a young Draco and his mother. Her arms were wrapped affectionately around his midsection as she swung him around in a circle causing him to giggle wildly. Draco remebred precisely when he had taken this photo with her as he had only ever taken few family phots before. He and his mother had gone to Paris to visit Draco’s grand parents. Unbeknownst to Lucius, they had went sight seeing and a kind man had snapped a photo of them. He never knew what she had done with it until now.

The boy in the photo seemed so happy and carefree unlike Draco he had had years more of experience knowing that the world was full of trash and trashy people to be so gleeful.

In small gold writing on the back of the frame, Draco quickly identified his mother’s writing. It read

> _No storm can last forever_

“But it shall leave disaster in it’s wake.” Draco whispered planting a kiss on his smiling mother’s face. And suddenly hit with the realisation that saftey that being at Hogwarts brought was only temporary and that his mother was now alone with his father, Draco began to sob uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter yet, 😊what do you about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments and Kudos. I'll write much quicker!!!


End file.
